Usuario:DetoxCyanide
Anoche te he tocado y te he sentido sin que mi mano huyera más allá de mi mano, sin que mi cuerpo huyera, ni mi oído: de un modo casi humano te he sentido. Palpitante, no sé si como sangre o como nube errante, por mi casa, en puntillas, oscuridad que sube, oscuridad que baja, corriste, centelleante. Corriste por mi casa de madera sus ventanas abriste y te sentí latir la noche entera, hija de los abismos, silenciosa, guerrera, tan terrible, tan hermosa que todo cuanto existe, para mí, sin tu llama, no existiría Mis shows de TV favoritos Anime # Dragon Ball Z # Inuyasha # Naruto # Yu yu Hakusho # One Piece # Death Note # Elfen Lied Caricaturas # Steven Universe # Un Show Mas # Hora de Aventura (chamaco perro !) # Chowder # Bob Esponja (Temporadas 1-3 y ambas pelis) # Yokai Watch Caricaturas para adultos # Happy Tree Friends # South Park # La Casa de los Dibujos # Beavis y Butthead # Ugly Americans # Padre de Familia Mis pelis favoritas # Batman: El Caballero de la Noche # Harry Potter (todas las peliculas) # Star Wars Episodios I-VII # Prometeo # TED # Paul # Y donde esta el piloto? # Scary Movie I-IV # Avatar (la de los gigantes azules) # Terminator 2 (Hasta la vista, baby!) Mi show favorito # El Chavo del 8 ! thumb Mis generos de videojuegos favoritos * Accion-Aventura * Platformers: mi genero favorito * Survival Horror * RPG: Mi segundo genero favorito * First Person Shooters Videojuegos favoritos Mi TOP 5 The_Legend_of_Zelda_Ocarina_of_Time_Portada.jpg|TLOZ: Ocarina del Tiempo, el mejor videojuego de todos los tiempos! Metroidprime2echoes.jpg|Metroid Prime 2 Resident_evil4_ps2.jpg|Resident Evil 4....Un forastero! Ffxii_cover.gif|Final Fantasy XII, el mejor RPG ! Okami_PS2_Box_Front_T.jpg|Okami Mis personajes de la wiki inglesa (Hechos en Microsoft Paint) Archivo:Snifur.png|Snifur "El Soldado Rebelde" Archivo:Empusa.png|Empusa Ghoul.png|Ghoul Nekotsune.png|Nekotsune Archivo:Tomoku.png|Tomoku Archivo:Nova.png|Nova Dark Militia Mauler.png|Bestia DM Dark Militia Commander.png|Comandante DM Dark Militia Black Ops.png|Fuerzas Especiales DM Dark Militia Assassin.png|Asesino DM Dark Militia Gunner.png|Artillero DM Dark_Militia_Hound.png|Sabueso DM Archivo:Gospel_the_Black.png|Gospel "el Oscuro" Archivo:Dark_Militia_General.png|General DM Nodoby.png|Nadie Archivo:Galaxia.png|Galaxia Dark Militia Trooper.png|Soldado DM Dark_Militia_Drone.png|Dron DM Archivo:Tribal.png|Tribal Shadow_standing.png|Sombra Dark Militia Leader.png|Supremo Líder Skillving Dark Militia Android.png|Androide DM Dark Militia Aqua Trooper.png|Soldado Acuático DM Archivo:Mirurubana.png|Mirurubana Dark Militia Grenadier.png|Granadero DM Dark Militia Aero-Trooper.png|Soldado Aéreo DM Dark Militia Nanobot.png|Nanobot DM Jackalope.png|Jackalope Dark Militia Genocide.png|Genocida DM Kunga.png|Kunga Dark Militia Robot.png|Robot DM Dark Militia Experiment.png|Mutante DM Galeskegul-.png|Galeskegul Centaurion.png|Centaurion Brittle.png|Cinder Rejin.png|Rejin Rainbow.png|Arcoiris Hydrozz.png|Hydrozz Archivo:Black_Sun.png|Black Sun Archivo:Gale.png|Gale Dark Militia Arachnobot.png|Aracnobot DM Dark Militia Snake.png|Serpiente DM Cyclanos.png|Cyclanos Lucky.png|Alguien Dark Militia Medic.png|Medico DM CJ.png|CJ screen 1.png|Stryker Dark Militia Executer.png|Inquisidor DM Nurfarisa.png|Nurfarisa Pouty_base_by_jkcafe-d45xz61.png|Petit Happy_tree_friends_base_by_black_rose_emy-d59hwne.png|Soulless Igdra.png|Igdra Zero.png|Lance Insectoide DM.png|Insectoide DM Axel.png|Axel Toni.png|Toni Verdín (Nutty).png|Verdín Danny.png|Dani Peach.png|Peach Rejin-rediseño.png|Rejin (rediseño) Mike.png|Mike Barry.png|Barry el Asesino Chizen.png|Chizen Empusa rediseño.png|Empusa (rediseño) Bloodshot.png|Bloodshot Enigma.png|Enigma Ricardo.png|Ricardo Argosith.png|Argosith Mis Personajes (hechos en HTF Digiter) Ashuteria_(1).png|Principe Ashuteria Smoke.png|Smoke Beknoske.png|Beknosk Dark_Militia_Scientist.png|Científico DM Dullahan.png|Dullahan Goldor.png|Goldor Dark_Blade.png|Yogya Darkblade Zepar.png|Zepar Aleph.png|Aleph Ginger.png|Ginger Gingette.png|Gingette Siphorean.png|Siphorean Cold.png|Cold Mis personajes hechos por otros usuarios (gracias chicos :3) Aleph Normal.png|Aleph normal por Gonzalo Nurfarisa Normal.png|Nurfarisa normal por Gonzalo Verdín (Nutty).png|Verdin por Nutty Nadie (Editado).png|Nadie por Nutty Blue Demon(?.jpg|Rejin hecho por Mordecai Lider_Supremo_Heil_Skillving.jpg|Skillving hecho por XMC Archivo:Genocida_DM.jpg|Genocida DM hecho por XMC Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris por XMC Nufarisa_request_drawing.png|Nurfarisa por Grimtotem14 Arcoiris coco.png|Arcoiris hecho por Coco Aleph coco.png|Aleph hecha por Coco :3 Nurfarisa coco.png|Nurfarisa hecha por Coco :3 Peach coco.png|Peach hecha por Coco :3 Arcoiris (Editado).png|Arcoiris hecho por Nutty Peach (Editado).png|Peach hecha por Nutty Mirando su estómago.png|Jackalope hecho por Nutty Aleph y la alfalfa.png|Aleph hecha por XMC Peach request drawing.png|Peach hecha por Grimtotem Ocrequest.jpg|Beknosk, Ashuteria, Darkblade y Gospel hechos por BlueMegaH3rtz Crossovers Oni.png|Oni Kappa_demon.png|Kappa Nekomata.png|Nekomata Jibanyan.png|Jibanyan Frieza-0.png|Freezer Ningyo.png|Ningyo Kitsune.png|Kitsune Cooler.png|Cooler Iron_Maiden.png|Iron Maiden Regenerator.png|Regenerador Penanggalan.png|Penanggalan Manananggal.png|Manananggal Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Slenderman.png|Slenderman Personajes adoptados Ocart5-1.jpg|Parsy adoptado de BlueMegaH3rtz Red .u..png|Susy, la Caperucita Asesina adoptada de Little Red Killer Hood Marshgello.png|Marshgello adoptado de Sugar&spice Personajes hechos por mí 2016-09-15 22.15.47.jpg|Nimble The Fallen by Exbelion.png|The Fallen 20161026 080450-1.jpg|Reller 20161026 135430-1.jpg|Zero 20161026 135353-1.jpg|J.O.N. 20161026 183815-1.jpg|La Valkiresa 20161026 221343-1.jpg|Ikorni 20161026 231527.jpg|Mirly 20161026 234809-1.jpg|Nurfarisa 20161027_183852-1.jpg|Blake 20161027 230233-1.jpg|UMA-1NS3CT Galeria Anime-gasai-desmotivaciones.jpg|Que lindo poema... joker.jpg 1220120356973_f.jpg|Y U SRS ? Drath_Gloria.png|Aqui hay dragones ! sqh9fm.jpg|Y no les doy otra nomas porque... Tumblr_mc0hwtKwgw1qiqegzo1_500.gif|Hola a todos, Gohan los saluda :)k f5fb2598258098dbd4844ee41d9b24a6889ede8e.jpg|Chabelo tras ver Happy Tree Friends xd Galeskegul.png|Mi novia xd Northern_Orc.png|Mi zorra 14317374_1412550838772537_5483475700878363733_n.jpg The-Joker-Scream-by-ben6835.jpg Why_54432b_2549676.jpg Ocrequest.jpg|Arte de Bluemegah3rtz Giphy.gif Celebration.gif Gohan-dance.gif Samael.png|Uuyyy...que meyo! images (1).jpg|Es cierto :} Prinnysaluteplz.gif This-is-the-Lance-Vance-Dance.gif|One step forward and two steps back, you can never get too far like that♥ Sighing Prinny.gif|Sigh... Noticia-142076-chilindrina-y-chabelo.jpg|No digas mamadas cuate RedPrinnySweat-1.gif Archivo:Carcer_city_gangs_by_citizenwolfie.jpg|Pandillas de Manhunt]] A22fdd60c8a495f18b6c27257d2c5cba47784976.jpg|Los Insectos D6b7b0b2812e8ceb97c3c544c3783d02c3929fc7.jpg|Los Gigantes C79c0ad205095f7aef7a631387c3501881161e2d.jpg|Los Demonios Elminage_Gothic_Artwork_3.jpg|Los Magos D1fd4bb519dcd34275a8e9749607be8bf1eb1699.jpg|Los Guerreros Bcfb262f65bb1e9554c9adf6d5264723c915ea35.jpg|Los Muertos Vivientes Dragonfly.png|La libelula :3 1430609916447.png|Whatever dood.... 579800_v1.jpg|The Haunted Wood Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-45-07-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-45-51.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-06-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-34-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-47-50-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-48-46-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-49-38-1.png Screenshot_2016-10-25-23-49-59-1.png tumblr_n8xoyyhrOb1r9ee9go1_r1_1280.png fsjal_dbz_by_exbelion-d5h4fwy.jpg Dragones Amo los dragones .u. Ice_Dragon.png Green_Dragon.png Black_Dragon.png Ancient_Dragon.png Divine_Dragon.png Emerald_Dragon.png Red_Dragon.png Blue_Dragon.png Gold_Dragon.png Shadow_Wing.png Gran_Nada.png Rainbow_Dragon.png Anphisbaena.png Drath_Gloria.png|Gracias a Drath Gloria por dejarme usar su imagen n.n Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Usuarios Category:Usuarios Masculinos